Fatal Flames
by Beeku
Summary: Kai doesn't have a sister, He knew that- right? But what happens when, on that fateful day after Kai left the abbey? Why does his past come to bite him in the butt two years later? How does Dranzer tie into all this? Warning: Contains OCs
1. Prelude

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

_The year was 2004 when Tyson Kinomiya defeated the demolition boys and ultimately brought down the BIOVOLT Corporation. In doing so he and his team, the BladeBreakers, were crowned the world champions of the sport of Beyblading. Kai Hiwatari, the team captain at the time was faced with a decision _

"I'm telling you Kai you have to come back! There's someone in the abbey who needs your help to get out of there"

"Don't recruit me for your dirty work Valkov. If you're too lazy to rescue the boy yourself, then leave him"

"You don't understand!" Tala roared as Kai coolly turned his back to his comrade.

"This doesn't concern me, I'm done with everything in my past" Kai replied his white scarf fluttering behind him as he exited the dark hall. Tala was left staring dumbly at the spot where his comrade once stood.

* * *

"Quickly she's getting away!" two figures quietly whimpered as they were hunted down in the twisting halls of the BIOVOLT abbey. The older of the two gently squeezed the hand of her blonde companion

"Ne Cam, I want you to listen to these instructions carefully" quickly they ducked around the corner buying themselves time. "I want you to go and find Alex and the rest of the jinns. They're in trouble; the guards gave them a drug that made them go into heat. That's dangerous because they can't control what they do. Make sure you keep the girls and boys far apart from each other" Cam's sapphire eyes widened in fear

"Onee chan" the person breathed in hushed tones "They're after you, not them. The boys will be safe!" she pleaded

"Just trust me, if anything ever happened to those Jinns, I will never forgive myself. I'll be fine" the older girl pointed down the hall "Go now. You know how to find them all right? I need you there to protect them in my place"

"but-"

"Now" the girl forcefully pushed the shorty away "do not fear for me. I know now, at this very moment, my brother is rushing to come find me. We'll all be free from this place soon. Tala sama will bring him back" the Cam nodded as they ran down the hall without looking back. The older girl had a determined look on her face as she ran the opposite halls. She turned back to see if she lost the guards when she ran into something solid. Instantly, the person's strong arms clamped onto her shoulders. She looked up to recognize the towering figure. "Spencer, oh thank goodness you're here, you have to help me hide!" The giant Russian nodded in understanding.

"Follow me" He said motioning the girl to follow him. The red headed girl followed him blindly through the maze, dodging guards and cameras. "Here" He opened the door, letting the girl step into the pitch black room first. The door slammed behind her, leaving her without her sight.

"Spencer san?" she inquired timidly. "Please tell me what's in here" Suddenly the room was filled with blinding lights, as a reflex she covered her eyes.

"Raine Hiwatari, you have been captured now. Submit before we have to force you" The girl realized now she had been led to a trap laid out by Boris.

* * *

As soon as Kai made it past all the reporters, he was dead tired. All he felt like doing now was getting to the hotel. Luckily Mr. Dickenson had already prepared for the tour bus to take them back to the hotel they were staying at. They all crammed into the front rows. It was then that the elderly man's cell phone rang. "Hello, chairman speaking" he answered the phone with a business like tone. His serious face melted at the other person's reply "Why Nichole what a relief to hear your lovely voice! I'm fine thanks, the boys are all fine" there was a long pause. Kai pretended not to notice, but he noted that Mr. Dickenson looked at him with slight unease once in a while. "What's happening…at your end?" the chairman spoke with a slight hesitation. This strange behaviour caught the interest of everyone.

"Who is that Stanley?"

"Hold on Nichole." The portly man addressed Tyson's father, Bruce "It's Nichole; you remember my contact within the abbey right? Nichole is the one who submitted the evidence of Boris' crimes to me." He put his ear back to the phone "Alright" he pushed a button, activating the speaker mode.

"Congratulations team Bladebreakers. It's a relief to see that for the most part you are unharmed. I was worried when I heard you were going to take them on" a mysterious feminine voice came out from one end of the phone.

"Why did you help us?" Max asked inquisitively

"This was not some last minute decision I have made. I have been giving Mr. Dickenson this information for well over two years now. As it is, I also have personal reasons for wanting to get rid of BIOVOLT. My friends were prisoners there, they still are."

"You'll be fine though right?" Tyson asked showing genuine concern for the voice on the phone

"I'm calculating our casualties list at this very moment. It's still below the double digits. If all goes as planned, you boys are in for a rather pleasant surprise, however I can't guarantee anything. Many are still sick, some are-"there was a slam of doors on the other end of the phone. Muted whispers were heard, it sounded like two girls arguing. "You mean he- I see" the boys looked puzzled "Well it seems something has gone of in the worse possible way" said the person in a calm tone.

"What's happening?" Mr. Dickenson asked his friend

"Someone helped Boris escape the police. I estimate at least one hour before he's here to tangle with our lives still. Also, Voltaire Hiwatari is nowhere to be found." There was a small pause. "Before me and my friends get ready to run from here, I have one thing to ask of Kai" the blue haired boy gave a hostile glare at the mobile device. "Tala has talked to you yes? You've made your final decision?"

"I'm already free; don't except me to come back for anyone."

"I see. Years from now we'll both look back and have a laugh about this aren't we?" the phone clicked, leaving Kai with an ominous feeling. He quickly dismissed it as the bus pulled up to the hotel. He just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

"Onii chan, where are you now?" The small red headed girl known as Raine Hiwatari whispered. She was terrified. Currently the guards have taken her clothes away, every last piece of fabric that cold have possibly concealed her vulnerable form, gone. She shivered from the cold. BIOVOLT was mainly attended by boys; the girls that did come were forced to hide their genders. If she was exposed now, who knows what the boys would do to her. She shifted uncomfortably, she knew that a lot of he comrades were…frustrated, and needed some relief. Every time she heard footsteps outside, she would tense up. The last guard who came in had handled her roughly, but she was not violated thank goodness. She carefully crossed her arms in front of her chest, and refrained from bringing her legs up. She knew this would expose her special place. The door opened, and immediately the scent of food wafted to the girl's nose. Her eyes widened when she recognized the one who was sent to give it to her. "Spencer san?" he looked at her with pity. "Please help me! Let me out of these chains!" she tugged at the heavy metal collar which was chained to the wall. He placed the tray of the mystery meat soup in front of her and left. "Spencer please help me! It hurts! The room is cold all the time, the chair is cold, I can't move or else something bad will happen to me. Some people come inside, and they touch me in bad places" she cried out as he slammed the door shut. "Spencer san" tears leaked from her eyes. "Onii chan, come back soon. I'm not quite sure how much longer I can stay strong" the girl sobbed after her friend seemingly betrayed her. "Onii chan you promised" she chanted while sobbing. "You promised me, you said you'll be back"

* * *

"**I believe you are making a mistake Kai"** a gruff but affectionate voiced echoed in Kai's mind as he showered. Kai ignored it as he applied shampoo to his hair, scrubbing the debris away from his head.

"What mistake could I possibly be making?" Kai questioned his bit best with their mental link. He felt a small shudder at the back of his mind; either the great phoenix was sighing, or was angered with him.

"**Has your heart really frozen over? You will abandon your friends at the abbey to their fates?" **The spirit asked an eerily calm tone. **"Or have you really forgotten the one you promised to protect?"**

"Get to the point or stop bothering me" Kai coolly retaliated. The captain of the Bladebreakers didn't appreciate being lectured on something he didn't do wrong. He had been subjected to horrible things in the abbey in the past. When he somehow escaped, he locked those memories away. There was nothing in the world that would make him go back. In his head he felt the presence of Dranzer slip away, disappointed in him. '_What's his problem?'_ Kai thought, no longer trying to communicate with the phoenix beast. He turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower, water dipping off him Kai Wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel before walking out to the bedroom. No one else was with him, which was how he preferred it. He ran his fingers through the damp hair wondering when they'll depart for Japan. _'Probably when Ray is well enough to get out of the hospital'_ He sighed as he slipped on a pair of pants from his suit case. Not caring that his hair was still wet, he flopped onto the bed, exhausted. "_Can you hear me?" _a timid voice entered his mind. _"Onii chan please answer, I need to know if we're still connected!" _He grunted and turned over to his other side, assuming he was just dreaming. _"Onii chan hurry" _the female voice sobbed _"They're coming to get me, Boris is after us! I can't run, not unless you're here" _The feminine voice struck something in Kai, but he was too tired to listen to it. He had a good night's sleep.

* * *

The door opened with a creak. Raine waited for something to happen. She felt an icy grip on her head before she was roughly yanked by her hair.

"Wakey wakey little Rainey" a taunting voice cooed in her ear. "I hear there's something planned for you today" Raine's dull eyes looked into the crimson eyes of her tormentor.

"Roxy, it hurts" she whimpered "It hurts" tears came to her eyes "Help me please, it hurts" she shivered as a breeze came into the room" The aqua haired teen sneered at the girl's pathetic mewls. Roxy tossed the girl onto the ground before kicking her roughly on the side

"Get dressed, oh wait" she snickered as she brought out a leash "you don't have any. I guess I'll just have to bring you out then" Roxy clipped the leash onto the collar that Raine was wearing. Raine was silent and didn't protest to this treatment, she was already broken. Her dual coloured hair hid her expression as she was led out of the room. Through the pink bangs she saw boots of all different sizes and colours. She found one she recognized. Looking up she met icy blue eyes of the captain.

"Tala sama" she addressed in her bell like voice. He held eye contact for a moment before looking away. Roxy tugged at the leash hard causing the girl to sprawl onto the floor. "It hurts" she got up quickly seeing boys approach her with perverted leers. "Onii chan?" she squeaked, her voice getting higher the more hysterical she got. Tala disappeared from the halls before Raine's screaming filled them. He had to do something

* * *

"Great news boys!" Mr. Dickenson announced over breakfast "Ray has been announced to be in good health. He'll be back just after lunch, and so we can depart for home" she said with a fatherly smile "You boys have done well over the past two months, and I couldn't be more proud. Take today off as a break, go sightseeing. Just as long as you are packed and ready to go before 6 sharp tonight. Enjoy your day, and eat up. You don't want your breakfast to be cold"

"Way ahead of you Mr. D!" Tyson exclaimed shoving mouthfuls of food down his throat.

"Slow down Tyson!" Kenny said hitting the navy haired teen's back when he started chocking, causing Max to chuckle. Kai just glared at the morons he was forced to baby-sit. Mustering the power to not puke, he finished breakfast in a civilized manner. Kenny had put together a plan for the day; he might as well follow it.

* * *

Tala dashed into the busy streets of Russia alone. Usually he'd have someone on the team with him, but right now it wasn't possible. Bryan was going to the hospital for his injuries, since his loss to Ray, Spencer was missing and Ian would hold him back. It would be difficult to track them down, but he had to. Little did he know, all the screaming fans he tried to avoid were chasing the BladeBreakers, and not him. It would have saved him hours of searching if he has just braved the crowd or asked for directions, everyone could recognize a celebrity, a team of them would be as easy as hitting water after you fell out of a boat. Tala spent the rest of the day searching, slowly losing his hope and determination as precious seconds ticked by.

* * *

"Blood- staining the sheets as pure as snow. Cries echo the caverns of despair as the woman loses her only treasure dear to her" Alex recited, continuously gasping for more air. Camryn looked over to her silver haired companion

"Stop talking like that, you might jinx it! Besides, you need to have faith in Kai onii chan" Another kitsune beside Alex snickered

"I may be in heat, but at least I'm not delusional. I know when to recognize that we are doomed" The nameless kitsune said. Camryn growled threateningly at them

"I know he's a good person, he'll come for us!" Camryn suddenly tuned to the door, seeing another kitsune approach the others "HEY! What did I tell you? Boys stay with the boys, stay away from the girls!" Camryn held up his beyblade up threateningly.

* * *

A flame haired boy shivered as he held another person close to him. He addressed the person he held tightly as they huddled in a corner of their cell.

"How are you doing Sam?" Sam's pink eye locked onto his determined green ones.

"I'm fine Sid. I trust da captin', if Raine says Kai will come for us, den I believe 'er" footsteps rapidly approached the room they were in. Sid pulled Sam's naked form closer to him. Sid needed to protect Sam, if they were discovered now, it would be disastrous. The echoing steps stopped in front of their door. Sam clutched the fabric of Sid's shirt tighter as they held their breath. The door agonizingly opened with a loud creak, allowing light from the hall to spill in. The pair sighed in relief as the form of Nichole approached them.

"There you are. I thought something bad would have happened to you considering-"Nichole was cut off

"Never mind that, we need to get Sam some clothes now if we're going to get out of here tonight." Sid bellowed out. Nichole held of a pair of freshly laundered clothes for the bluenette to slip into. Both of them politely turned their heads.

"How much time do we have until the Boris gets here?" Nichole questioned urgently

"I estimate 'bout two hours. Da police have no doubt realized dat dey don't have custody of him now, so dey'll be looking for 'im" Sam confirmed

"Where's Kai?" Sid asked suspiciously. Nichole shook her head.

"He's not coming" she said earning surprised looked from the two

"But Raine said-"Sid started the sentence

"-'Dat he would come 'ere fer sure." Finished a stunned Sam

"And that he promised to come see her, but that's not how life works. You two should head out now." Nichole stated firmly. "Get as far from here as possible, get to the meeting point here on this map" She instructed handing Sid the map. "Help the others too while you're at it."

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" Sid studied Nichole's features while she answered

"I'm disposable, you two know that. Get out, I have to go back for more…Raine's been captured" The two captives gasped

"Who dunnit?" Sam asked horrified

"We're wasting time, get out of the way or you'll slow me down!" Nichole yelled as she walked across the room.

* * *

Brian lumbered into the hospital room, at the same time, Ray was signing out. Brian stopped in his tracks and waited for the Neko Jinn to notice him. The golden orbs landed onto the lilac haired teen and his hunched over form. He felt Mariah stiffen beside him as she gave the abbey boy a threatening glare. "How did she say it again?" they heard Brian murmur to himself quietly. His silver eyes were calmly closed as he tried to recall something from his memory "Oh, right" Brian made eye contact with the two neko jinns "Dude, just chill. I'm not here to hurt you" he said in a monotone. Mariah fought the urge to burst into laughter at how ridiculous the phrase sounded when uttered with that blank expression on his face. Seeing this Brian started to scowl "Okay, point is, I'm not here to put you back into the hospital." He said.

"Hey Mariah, can you check up with your brother, I think he's worried about you" Ray said, nudging the pink haired bladder aside. She sensed that the two needed to talk, so she left the, but not before giving Brian that warning look. Gold eyes met silver ones. A mutual understanding formed between the two, but Ray still felt wary of the Russian boy in front of him

"So you're finally out of here" Brian said sincerely. "Have a safe journey home, and never look back" he advised. Ray scanned the form of the person who sent him to the hospital. Brian showed some aigns of being attacked.

"What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"I grew up in a bad place, where bad things happened if you don't accomplish your mission" Brian said, his eyes deviated to something interesting on his shoes "I've recovered from the worst though, and now that Boris has been arrested, I can finally get help" he admitted truthfully. "I just wish it was the same for my comrades" Ray watched with interest as the icy wall in Brian's eyes was instantly erected. "Some can not escape that place, not without outside help" he hissed hatefully

"Why not?" He asked, concerned for the other people. Brian met him straight in the eye

"Because of that traitor" Brian said. Ray felt something ugly in the pit of his stomach. He knew what Kai felt, being hated after he made his own decision to leave his team back on China. Kai must have been going through the same thing.

"Kai is free to make his own choices" Ray said getting defensive

"Never said he didn't" Brian answered evenly "I can't stop him from leaving, just as I can't stop my friends from dying" his glare intensified "And you can stop me from hating all this"

"You know, one day, when you're all better, you'll look back at this and laugh about how childish this is"

"I'll laugh when I my comrades come out of this alive" Brian suddenly broke eye contact "You should go before your girlfriend gets worried."

"What?" Ray blushed "You're mistaken Mariah and I are"

"Oh but you know who I'm talking about right? Ray buried his face behind his hair in embarrassment.

"Don't lie Kon. I've seen someone else with those eyes. I just wish that it was me she looked at."

Brian hobbled off towards the receptionist to sign in, leaving Ray with mixed feelings

"Brian!" he yelled out, catching the boy's attention "I hope you and your friends recover soon" Brian's stoic expression fell. Ray blinked rapidly as if not understanding the situation.

"Hoping isn't enough" Brian murmured before going into the sitting area. Ray barely cought his words, but waved it off as pessimism.

* * *

"Everyone, come this way. If the guards catch us, storm them!" Ian commanded a small group despite his small stature. He herded everyone through the exits, and sent smaller groups through secret passages all over the abbey. "Remember the rendezvous point!". He saw two familiar faces among the crown approach him.

"Ian san, how 'ya doin'?" said the Japanese bluenette

"We're getting out of here, Kai or not" he answered firmly, he then turned to the flame haired boy beside Sam

"You guys need to get out the most, considering-" he left it off at that "I don't know how much time we have left until the big man gets here. I've gotten most of the areas evacuated by now." He said sucking in a breath "We would have gotten more out, but Spencer went missing, probably went to play bodyguard with Raine" Without missing a beat, Ian aimed behind him and shot the guard that was charging at them from down the hall. Sid nodded

"I think most of the guards fled by now." He smirked "And to think these little buggers were so cocky last night, still abusin' us and all"

"It wuz horrible. I heard her screamin'" Sam verified. "I figure she'd be out helpin' da others by now"

Ian pondered for a while "At any rate, get out now. All that's left is the A rank students, and Boris' personal compound. Both should be smart enough to get out themselves"

"Where's the captain?" Sid asked "I can't leave her" Sid said desperately

"Like I mentioned earlier, Spencer is missing, so he's probably dragging her unwilling ass far away from here, Kai or not" Sid nodded

"Eh?" Sam realized something "Err, Ian san? Whacha do wid 'da kitsunes? Aren't they in heat 'cuz of da drugs?" Sam asked with her thick Osaka accent. Ian's face turned serious

"Just get out while you still can" he said, shoving the two into the moving crowd.

_When Boris was arrested, police were able to track down and arrest the workers of the abbey as well. However, no one was able to determine the true location of the abbey. This was because the abbey was not one place, but many. The map that Nichole provided allowed many of the abbey members to escape and gather in a group. Though within the next few months, the government noticed the spike in the homeless children population. Because the orphanages were full and already under funded, they opted to ignore the situation. _

* * *

Tala caught them as they went through security check. "Kai!" he roared above the crowd. Kai took one glance at his direction and glared for all he was worth. Brushing it aside, Tale walked up to the bladder and grabbed his shoulders. "Kai listen to me, please! There is someone at the abbey who needs your help! She needs you and Dranzer-" as soon as the red head mentioned his precious bit beast, Kai got defensive and smacked away the offending hands. The Blade Breakers stood on alert too

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tala shook his head

"No, I'm serious; it's a girl from the abbey! Your sister-"

"I don't have a sister, and if I did she can burn in hell Valkov"

"Kai you don't know what you're saying! Listen"

"No YOU Listen to me Valkov" Kai voice boomed commandingly. "Dranzer is MY bit beast, and I will be taking him back with me to Japan. I want nothing to do with the abbey, so stop trying to steal our bit beasts!" He turned and walked through the metal detectors, and Tala knew it was too late. Kai gave his former team-mate one more look "I've been told we'll look at this and have a good laugh later" Kai informed Tala to move on.

"Who laughs at a funeral?" Tala asked rhetorically as Kai tuned his back. Kai never looked back.

* * *

He stood still, terrified of what he did. It was only yesterday, but already he felt like he will be haunted for days on end. Spencer shut his eyes as Raine gave another fresh round of squeals.

"No, please not that! Anything but- YAAAAAA" he shut his eyes. Who knows what Roxy was doing to Raine behind those doors?

"Stop being a baby!"

"It's cold" the girl sobbed from the other side. Spencer winced; knowing full well what would happen if her skin got too cold.

"NO AHHH" no doubt the red haired girl was clawing at her own skin now, trying to get relief. Raine has been allergic to cold ever since she was born. That's what mostly prevented her from leaving the secure walls of the abbey. No matter what happened to her here, the agony of being outside for more than a day will drive her insane. More screams were heard.

"Now you've done it, look at that!" Roxy cackled sadistically "I'd better disinfect that"

Spencer covered his ears, but the piercing screams of his friend still penetrated his skull.

"Roxy, please untie me now" the girl whimpered "Let me scratch it, it won't go away, I need to scratch!" Spencer heard her get more desperate. Finally he knocked on the door.

"Roxy, what are you doing in there?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" Spencer shrugged and went in, unprepared for what was happening. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Raine was fully undressed, and her arms were bound above her head. Her skin was free of grime that built up over weeks of not washing, but at the same time it was covered in angry red welts. There were obvious places where she clawed away at her skin with an animalistic fashion. Roxy pinned her down with one hand, and held a soapy washcloth with another. He felt blood rush to his face, accompanied by a violent nosebleed. Luckily he wasn't one to ogle at girls so he turned around

"Can someone please explain what this is?" He stammered

"Get me out of here!" Raine called him

"Relax will you? I'm just giving her a little bath before my dad comes back"

"The water is cold!" Raine protested frantically. Roxy rolled her eyes and continued to wash her chest. Spencer quickly left the room before thoughts entered his head.

"Oh Spencer dear!" The daughter of Boris called him. "Can you please get the body cream I left out there? I'm afraid her skin is bone dry and cracking. He grunted in response. "Stop that Raine, are you trying to bite yourself?"

"It itches" and that's how it went. Roxy tortured her using her body's condition against her, claiming she was "Taking care of her" and "Preparing her to see daddy". That night, Boris arrived, and the compound was filled with more screams.

_

* * *

After an exhausting ride, Kai arrived where he called home. In his mailbox was a letter. More specifically it was a letter of acceptance to Whitney prep school. 'What do you think Dranzer?' he mused in his mind. His bit beast huffed and refused to talk. Shrugging, Kai went with it. He didn't realize why his precious bit refused to acknowledge him, so he decided to take a break from Beyblading. The lack of communication lasted longer than he thought however, and Kai stopped Beyblading altogether…_

"_This is what I thought, I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve"_

**Prelude 12/21 by AFI**


	2. Still Waiting

_"So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in"_

Roxy was frozen in fear. She didn't want for this to this to happen. Bile rose to her throat but she forced it down. Spencer stood across from her in the same position. She heard him get up and approach her in quick strides. Spencer grabbed the collar of her shirt and picked her up. "What happened to her?" he demanded while slamming the aqua haired teenager into a wall.

"I don't know," she wailed. "I didn't mean to-" She was abruptly slammed into the wall again, drawing a cry of pain. Trixie, her loyal Doberman, woke up and immediately gave a threatening growl. "Let go of me!" Roxy demanded, "What's happened, happened. I can't change that!" She was terrified of the look of pure rage the normally gentle behemoth had in his eyes. She swore his turquoise eyes flashed a blood red before he threw her into a table, shattering the wood on contact.

When she saw that her master was free, Trixie immediately went for the attack. Roxie on the other hand was getting over the shock of being thrown, but now she was pissed. Not only did the brute just injure her, he was now hurting her dog. Roxy glared at the blonde haired Neanderthal, but before she could take action, her father Boris walked into the room, reacting to the noise. "Trixie, down! Spencer, get your hands off the dog" he commanded. Spencer immediately let go of his hold over Trixie, the Doberman padded towards Roxy with a limp. When Boris was satisfied, he stepped into the hall.

* * *

Raine lay in bed naked, but no longer shivering. Though Boris finally dealt with her last night, she felt a sense of accomplishment with her loss. She clutched in her fingers a black bit chip imprinted with the image of a dark phoenix. She felt comforting warmth spread over her. Boris had hid Black Dranzer away from her until last night where he revealed the location of it. He was wearing the bit chip as a necklace, but after last night, she managed to get it. Now she would be able to go out into the frosty country without resorting to tearing her own skin off from her cold allergies. She sat up, only to feel a stabbing pain between her legs. She eased herself down. Raine realized with the hot and wet feeling in her lower body, she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She felt the soothing presence of a bit beast lull her off to sleep.

* * *

Boris entered the hall with a smug look on his face. "Roxanne," he addressed his daughter curtly stating, "It's time to leave." The evil director of the abbey knew that the police would come here for him soon. Roxy nodded, she had already packed her stuff the night before. Spencer stood up to protest, but was stopped by a hand held up by the violet haired man. "I have your payment right here. Take it; you're free to go my boy." Boris held out a small white package for Spencer to take. He eyed it carefully as he took it from the offending hand. Spencer felt disgusted; these were the hands that took away the innocence of a girl he knew. He opened the white covering, revealing a black plastic disc. He examined the bit chip thoroughly as he heard the two footfalls leave the house entirely. He would be found in the same position ten minutes later by Ian, in a hypnotized state of confusion.

* * *

Camryn woke with a start. An intruder was opening the creaky door of the room the tiny blonde was guarding. With a flick of the wrist Cam locked a blade into it's launcher. "I told you guys to stay away!" A mysterious chuckle sounded from behind the door.

"Relax midget, I'm here to help you evacuate them."

Cam looked up to the woman and burst into a relieved laughter.

"Nichole! Am I ever glad to see you!" Nichole opened her arms to welcome the child into her sturdy arms.

"Alright, how bad is it?" Nichole asked Camryn. Camryn explained that Boris had created a drug that stimulated the pleasure centers on any jinn, causing them to go into heat. Right now all the kitsune jinns and neko jinns felt the need to mate, and couldn't control themselves. Even when the females were separated from the males, they would still do things with each other that made it uncomfortable. "Were you molested?" Nichole asked seriously. Cam's eyes watered slightly, confirming her suspicions. Presumably, the drug should start wearing off soon. Fortunately, all the jinns in the room were sleeping. However, time was of the essence and they all needed to get moving. "Listen carefully Cam. Right now Jessie is moving the other room to a safe evacuation zone. We have to lead this half of the jinns to a different location across town. We only have an hour to get them out of here before they are taken away by the government, and may be experimented on." The small child looked genuinely scared.

"You know it's not nice to talk as if I'm not here right?" A husky voice interrupted their conversation. The two looked warily at the speaker, as if waiting for it to make its move. Alex rose up from the sleeping position and walked towards the two figures. "Tell me where we're going," the silver haired kitsune jinn demanded. You'll need my co-operation to get the kistunes anywhere. After all, I am heir to their throne." Alex stated this with arrogance, pride glistening clearly in voice and poise.

"Are you well?" Nichole asked, concerned over the affect of the drugs.

"Never again will I let them touch me that way. I can never be seen again in that state of despair," Alex vowed, clenching a fist so tight that the knuckles turned white. Nichole relented, and whispered the plan Alex's ear. Alex nodded and decided to clarify. "This shouldn't be as hard as you make it out to be." The three of them surveyed the room. Jinns covered every area of the training room. It was almost as big as a basketball court. "Us kistune jinns outnumber the nekos, and the beauty of being a kitsune jinn is, the effects of poison or any drug doesn't stay for long. I think most, if not all the kitsunes here will be fine, and willing to work under my orders." A sigh of aggravation escaped the kitsune's mouth. "The opposite is true though for neko jinn, they'll be horny for at least another day."

"Bring it on" Nichole said. "We've got 20 minutes left. Camryn" she called the little blonde "Since it's not safe for you here, leave it to Alex and I. You need to find Raine and if necessary, use this" she held out a spray can. "Go, now" she gently pushed Cam out the door before closing it.

* * *

Brian woke up with a sharp pain in his gut. He immediately glared at the offending red head that stood by his bedside, with his fist raised as if to punch him a second time. "I can and will call security" the falcon bladder said in a menacing tone. He softened however when he caught the lost look oh his friend's face. "Tell me, what happened back _there_". He was referring to the abbey of course.

"The evac were a success. It was a good thing Sam helped us plan it all" Tala answered truthfully, referring to Sam's special ability to predict the future. "But there's a handful remaining" Tala listed them off as Raine and the rest of their team. "Problem is, if we don't get a fire bit beast that she can hold onto, her "condition" will kick in and she'll refuse to budge" Brian nodded agreeing. "I've tried" Tala said solemnly, trying to keep his cool. "There were no other fire bit beasts in the abbey. Kai was her only hope, and he turned his back to us." He felt helpless. Tala felt responsible for Raine, she was part of the team, and as the team leader Tala had to make sure she got out okay. It would be hard to leave her behind, especially since she trusted the Demolition boys with her life. If only Wolborg wasn't his bit beast, but some other fire being-

"It would be so much easier to ignore her if she didn't have those damned eyes" Brian chuckled. "She's such a child, you can't just disappoint her" Brian said seriously, pinpointing their problem. They were both relieved to know Boris didn't take away their ability to care for others. Despite what outsiders say, they were humans, and not complete monsters. "You know, there's still one fire type bit beast that she can get her hands on" Brian pointed out. "We trashed it trying to get the other bit beasts out of him."

"You don't mean-" Brian nodded confirming Tala's line of thought. "Black Dranzer" Tala whispered. Both sat in silence, gripping onto the only hope for the last survivor there. "I'm going to go back for them" Tala said "Will you be fine?" Brian gave a very smug look before lying back and closing his eyes

"Yeah I'll be good. Nichole arranged things with Mr. Dickenson. No one comes in without my say so. The staff here has a thorough background check; no one here came into contact with that goggle head within the last ten years." Tala gave a satisfied nod, knowing his team mate was safe. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly jogged back to Boris' private complex, where Ian had contacted Tala alongside Spencer.

* * *

The first thing Tala noted when he entered the house was the high temperatures. As soon as he opened the door, the cold air surrounding him fogged up before he even went in. There he saw a girl casually lounging on the couch wrapped up in a robe. "They went to look for clothes that weren't- well you know" she explain sheepishly Tala nodded in understanding. Roxy tend to wore revealing outfits that suited her figure nicely. "I got it" She beamed "I got Black Dranzer see?" the two toned pinkette held out the plastic disc for him to examine. Tala didn't need to see it to believe it; the intense heat that filled the house was proof enough- she was using the magic of a bit beast. He stepped closer, only to notice the uncomfortable look of her face. "Tala sama" she whispered breathily "I can't think straight" there she was again looking up at him with those eyes again.

"What's wrong?" he rushed up help her up, when she grabbed his wrist tightly. "are you dizzy, need water?" her odd behaviour freaked him out.

"Tala" she brought her face closer to his "I love you" those simple words made his mind reel. There was no way that girl in front of him just said those words. "I need you now" with a sudden yank on his wrist, Raine smothered the red head into her really flat chest, while her free hand reached under her shirt. "I can't stop thinking about this". Panic set in when he felt her cool fingers trace the muscles on his stomach and work it's way up.

"Onee chan no!" Tala turned to see little Camryn at the doorway to the room. Quickly the child rushed towards them with a spray can out and ready to use. The green gas that came out instantly put the girl to sleep. "Oh good, I made it" Cam sighed in relief. She turned to the -possibly scarred- teenager that stood beside Raine. "She was forced into heat by Boris. He tested it on other jinns like her. Alex says she'll be like that the rest of the day" Tala nodded numbly. Of course, she was in heat. Jinns like Raine tended to act this depraved when that happened to them. The scientists in the abbey explained that an animalistic part of their brain hasn't evolved, and that causes a chemical release in their brain that makes them horny. Alex, who was a real jinn, explained that it was needed; it was when they were ready to reproduce, like the animals they were, they had a special reproduction cycle. Tala frowned. Boris took advantage of that? Tala picked up the sleeping girl, feeling a strange hot bubble in the pit of his stomach. That man will pay for laying a finger on his team mate.

* * *

A flame haired boy looked out a window, only to see a sea of head just outside the abandoned building he was in. "Sam they're here!" he called. He grabbed his coat in a hurry before opening the doors to help heard the crowd in. Sam appeared soon after Sid called and ushered some of the saner jinns into rooms to stay in. Sidney was suddenly blind sighted by someone pinning him down. He immediately felt whoever held him down move very suggestively. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" he screamed in terror. "Oh God get it off me" he flailed around helplessly as the neko jinn continued to violate him.

"Get off him cat, you don't know where he's been" a dark voice hissed as Sidney felt the weight being lifted from his body. He looked up so see the only silver haired kitsune jinn. He hugged Alex gratefully. "Off me human" was a restrained reply he got "I hate the stench of these cats; I'm going to take a long shower and go to rest. Sam be a dear and please show me my room. And Sid? I suggest you stay away from the neko jinns. They're still in heat you know". The arrogant teenager then turned to go up the stairs, away from the group. Sid nodded as he stepped out of the building. The green eyed boy was greeted by the familiar frosty air he grew up with. He contemplated about his future now that the abbey was shut down. What would they do for a living? Would they be able to adapt to society? So much ran though his head.

There was a girl in the abbey he liked. His heart stopped when he thought about her. She was a blue haired beauty hailing from Japan, and was sent here thinking Boris ran an institute for gifted children. What would happen to her? Sid hopped she will be happy, even if it meant she would eventually leave him behind in Russia. He held a remorseful smile; Mr. Dickenson promised Nichole that he would help the children get to their proper homes. He looked out into the vast expanse of whiteness, lost in his thoughts. It was funny, he mused, the abbey was good for one thing. It united him and his friends together, and now that it was gone, he wondered if their tight bond will crumble. The wind whipped the air around him, stirring the never ending snow into his face. The empty world around him felt very big and lonely all of a sudden.

* * *

Ian and Spencer came back into Boris' abandoned house with some clothes to keep the red haired girl warm. "Why is it so hot in here?" Ian asked. Spencer noticed the odd temperature too and pointed to the thermostat in the hall. "What a bastard. He turned up the gas knowing he won't be paying for it" Ian said with contempt. Tala met them on his way out, carrying the younger Hiwatari girl in his arms. "She's heavier than she looks" Tala grunted out. Spencer held out his hands to pick up the girl. No one in the team knew what he had done- how he handed her over to Boris in the first place. "Alright, Raine's got Black Dranzer now, so she'll be safe to move out now. We'll give her the clothes when she wakes up" Tala made eye contact with the two demolition boys "We're all going to make it" he said seriously "I promise". The others nodded; the look in the wolf bladder's eyes said it all. They knew that Tala would go to great lengths for them, so it felt right to trust him as leader. Tala has made sacrifices for them before. In order to win and avoid getting the team punished, Tala willingly offered himself up to be experimented on. He paid the price of his humanity for them.

_

* * *

The wind whipped wildly in the cold Russian city of Moscow. Four figures ran in the knee deep snow, growing weary with each step. One was carrying a precious bundle close to his heart, protecting it from the biting frost. _Kai tossed and turned in his bed as he had a vision. The strange thing was, he felt it. He felt the cold, and the sting of the winds as the snow nipped his face. Ray watched as he moaned nightmarishly. "Kai?" he asked tentatively. Last time someone tried to wake Kai, he instinctively pulled a ninja move on them and attacked them in his sleep. Ray didn't want to provoke any attacks from Kai, especially in a crowded room where he can hurt himself. _There was a heartbeat in the bundle of blankets, but as time moved on it grew fainter. _

"No stop it! You're killing her" Kai gasped in his sleep. No matter how hard he tried, Kai couldn't wake up. He knew for sure he was dreaming. No matter how hard he tried he was forced to watch this vision. "Go back." He tried to shift to his side, but he found that he was being held tightly. It was like he was trapped in the bundle himself. A painful sensation spread across his face, creeping down his neck. Kai felt that he must scratch at it. _It was cold everywhere, and they had a destination in mind, but to one but themselves to help them. Thump-bump…thump-bump…thump-bump. The treasure the giant was carrying writhed in pain within it's confines. Thump…bump, thump…bump. It was dying, and it knew it. _

"Kai wake up!" Ray did the only thing he knew: he threw his suitcase at the sleeping Russian. Kai woke with a start. Ray was surprised to see tears roll down his eyes. "Kai, are you…crying?" he approached him cautiously.

"They killed her Ray"

"Who? Who killed who?"

"I don't know. She's dead now Ray. She froze, it was a fake"

"What was fake?" Ray was getting frustrated. He recalled Kai's rambling while he was dreaming, and concluded that Kai had a nightmare. Kai looked at Ray with his watery eyes. He was calm, so it was hard to tell if he was upset or not.

"I don't know what's happening, but I feel so lost" Kai started. "It's like a part of me died on the inside" Kai elaborated. "But it was a fake, and this girl died in my dream. I feel horrible about it". Ray furrowed his eyes, but listened to his friend anyways. "I get the most terrible feeling that I could have stopped it" Kai touched his face gingerly. The blue face paint he wore to bed was smudging. "Is my face red?" Kai asked Ray

"Yeah, you must have gotten a rash from your face paint" Ray pointed out. "Don't you test these things before putting your make up on?" Kai ignored him. "Anyways, it's just a dream right? Forget it, a dream isn't going to hurt you" Ray said comfortingly. "You should go to bed, you're going wherever you're going to, and I have to get an a plane back to China" Kai nodded and took the neko jinn's advise.

* * *

"Wut happened ta her?" Sam shrieked as Spencer unwrapped the blankets. The red haired girl's face and throat was covered in red sores, and was rapidly swelling. Quickly they rushed Raine to see someone with some medical skills. They all crowded in the main living room as the examination began.

"She's dead" was the first given statement. "She went inta anaphylactic shock, which is a severe allergic reaction. Didja guys feed 'er anythin' she shouldn't eat?"

"How do you know how she died?" The medic took off her gloves that were handling the body before turning to answer the boys.

"Firstly she has a flushed appearance, an' is covered in hives." The blue haired Japanese girl the indicated her neck "Da swelling that resulted from 'er allergic reaction tightened da airways giving 'er some difficulty breathing." She then pointed to the blanket she was in. "Raine most likely woke up ta puke right?" Spencer nodded "an' she fainted afta from lack of oxygen. Normally, if you were her legal guardians, ya could be charged for negligence for this" She said seriously. "As it stands, Raine doesn't exist in government records so you can't be punished for killin; a non existent person" she said bitterly.

"You think we did this on purpose? We came here to SAVE her!" Ian bellowed.

"Then how did she suffer like she did?" Sid shouted, defending the pink eyed girl. "We all know she had a cold allergy, and you guys carried her out here!"

"We took care of that, right Tala?" Ian turned to see his stone faced captain. "I said right Tala?" he asked again after a pause. The silence coming from the red head stopped him dead in his tracks

"No Ian." Tala held out the Black Dranzer bit chip. "Take a look." Ian took the plastic disk and held it in his hand. He tried to contact the bit beast, but felt no sentience presence enter his mind. He tried again. Nothing.

"It's a fake!" he cried out "Tala, why didn't you check it?"

"If anyone knew their bit beast it's Raine. I mean, she's been around them since before she was born, and could tap into their magic when she started beyblading." Tala explained "she didn't notice anything wrong with it." He pointed out. That seemed like a logical explanation.

"Onee chan couldn't have been able to tell!" Cam cried out "She was drugged out of her mind remember?"

"Yeah, but she produced so much heat, the house was all hot" Tala pointed out. "Surely she summoned up some fire magic to heat things up"

"Actually Tala, Boris turned up the heating before he ran" Spencer pointed out. "The thermostat is still set on high if you want to check it"

"So…no one bothered ta check if the godammed bit beast dat wuz da key ta keepin' her alive wuz real?" Sam vented. "Y'all killed her!" she pointed her fingers at them, but Spencer felt the most guilty. He tried to get Black Dranzer, but he got a fake too.

"If no one here has it, then who does?" Cam pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now kid. She's dead." Sid stated grimly. "Looks like Boris and the abbey brought down one more victim with them". Sam nodded, agreeing.

"Ya boys better get outta here. Get back ta your fame, you're done"

"That's bull!" Ian cried outraged "Why can't we stick around?"

"Ya don't belong here dat's why" Sam said. "Yer all important celebrities believe it or not. You'll attract attention, attention we don't need. You've done what'chu can, ya did what ya needed, and yer done"

"She's part of out team! Raine was the substitute"

"And when Kai replaced her, she's become MY team captain" Sid growled out. "I appreciate your concern, but you've really worn your welcome.

"Look we didn't kill her on purpose" Tala tried to intervene calmly "It would be nice if you weren't so hostile towards us. We helped you all evacuate when the abbey was shut down, and we got everyone out of it." He looked at the corpse of his childhood friend "If you guys hold a funeral for her, please tell us so we can come" The two men lock eyes. "I'll be going now, and I'll take my team mates with me. You're right; Raine doesn't belong to us now"

"What? You're going to leave her like that? Tala sama, you were onee chan's best friend in the abbey!" Tala looked down to face the child that was clinging to his arm. Tala knelt down to meet Camryn at eye level. "She trusted you!" Tala flinched "and she was so happy to spend time with you all. How can you abandon her like this?"

"Camryn" Tala placed his hands on the child's shoulder "Kai asked me to take care of her when he was away." He explained "You were too young to remember, but you were there as well. I was his best friend, so of course I made a promise to him." He took in a breath "I only took care of her, I didn't have to be friends with her, and neither did Brian, or Ian or Spencer"

"But you did" the little blonde wailed "You're her friends, up until her last second of life you tried to save her"

"Well trying wasn't good enough. I failed Kai, and I failed her, but we have to move on. Raine is in a better place now, and we will be too." He said trying to comfort the shortie. "You're from Canada aren't you? Mr. Dickenson will find a way to return you to your family. He gave his word he'd help." Though he tried his best, Tala just couldn't force himself to smile, despite his emotions not under the control of his cybernetic brain. Ian placed a hand on his shoulder, signalling that he didn't have to try so hard. Without another word, Tala got up and walked out of the building, hoping not to disturb the other occupants in heat still.

* * *

Nichole had observed the whole exchange. It was funny how they all reacted to Raine's so called death. The girl was perfectly alive, just barely. Even though outsiders called the abbey misfits complete monsters, she had witnessed how clingy humans are towards long-term companions. She herself held no connection to the girl on the couch, but she did think it would be a terrible loss if she really disappeared. She took a few steps towards Raine and checked her pulse. "It's so faint" she murmured. Nichole tilted Raine's chin up in hopes of opening up some kind of airway. A strangled choking noise rose in Raine's throat, catching the attention of the occupants of the room. Immediately the Japanese medic came to her aid.

* * *

"There is a pain in your mind" Dranzer mused to himself when he saw Kai struggle. "I don't blame you Kai. Our worlds won't be the same again." Dranzer was enveloped in a burning yellow light. He stood in his humanoid form as the lights faded away. Dranzer would have been considered handsome in the human world, he was handsome in the bit beast world of Kotan Yochi. His snowy hair flowed passed his ears, but not quite reaching his shoulders. Intense blue eyes seemed like it could pierce into any should it looked into was set into a very feminine face, her was after all, a phoenix. Dranzer's red robes rustled softly as he made a move to sit on his throne. "If Raine is truly gone, then there is much to grieve"

"My lord?" Dranzer deviated his attention from the looking glass he held that monitored the activity in the human world. There stood one of his loyal servants, a heron by the name Uri. "What will happen now that the priestess has been tainted?"

"Tragedy" was his simple response. "We bit beast rely on the humans for energy to maintain out existence. We hold no physical form; we only exist in spiritual energy." He explained. Uri nodded his head in agreement. "The priestesses are normal maidens who give much of their excess energy to maintain our world. They are the pillars that held our world together. I was well as the other holy beast rule and govern over those pillars. If they were to stop, we would lose all the energy they provide for us" Dranzer explained gently"

"You don't seem too worried" Uri replied in a humble tone. "Wasn't Raine the last of the priestesses?"

"No, she was merely a candidate. She is descendant from a long line of priestesses that has served Lord Drigger faithfully. However, she no longer holds that right." Dranzer waved his hand over the mirror, changing the view from a pained Kai to a very weak Raine. "A priestess must always stay a pure virgin. She has lost that, and much of her powers as well. Her energy is tainted. If she were to become a priestess now, this tainted energy can very well corrupt our world." He sighed.

"Like Black Dranzer you mean" Uri merely stated. He didn't miss the flash of anger that passed over the phoenix's eyes. "Our world is growing weak" Uri cried fearfully. "Shouldn't we try to find more priestesses to hold it together?"

"It would be a lost cause Uri" Dranzer said, trying to keep his calm. "The human world has lost faith in their own magic. The children are our only hope" his blue eyes made contact with Uri's gentle green ones. "If we bond with a human child, guide them, maybe they will produce enough magic to sustain us, in place of the four pillars. I already know, Kai is of a pure heart. He would help me" Uri peered into the mirror.

"His heart is full of hate. And odd choice for the so called "god of love". My lord I beg you to reconsider, the humans are far too hateful. We can't possibly put our faith on one who would so willingly turn on his own companions! They're known for killing and hurting each other"

"We don't have much choice now do we" Dranzer said. His lips were pulled to a grim line. " Please Uri, fly out with the fastest of our messengers. We will have to hold a grand council to discuss this…"

"Have we no other way?" Uri asked sadly as he bowed in respect. He exited the room soon after, the world grew dark around him.

_"__Ignorance and understanding,__  
__We're the first ones to jump in line.__  
__Out of step for what we believe in,__  
__But who's left to stop the bleeding?__"_

**Still Waiting by Sum41**


	3. Forward Motion

"_I got evicted now I'm living on the street  
my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me  
too many turns have turned out to be wrong  
this time I learned that, I knew it all along"_

_A month passed by after the abbey was shut down, two months if you lived in __**Kotan Yochi, **__the bit beast world. So much of the world has changed in that short span of time. Not that the humans knew what they were doing. They never understood. The day they learned how to mold the world around them, they gave up relying on magic to help them survive day to day. Instead they used their technology, their electricity and computers, their machines and…what else did the humans use?_ Uri mused.

He had grown very weak over time, even before the death of Raine, so much so that he was constantly bedridden. The lost of the priestesses tipped the balance of the sacred world he once knew. Places he once played in had been utterly destroyed; new terrifying structures have been erected in grounds only the four sovereigns had access to. Bit Beasts began to stop existing; they had no magical energy to sustain themselves. The once peaceful world was now beginning to rot in his eyes. Now bit beast became violent beings, they would devour each other in order to live to see another day.

Uri was hanging in there. There were days he felt that he was fading too. He would lose sight of things that were in front of his eyes, only to wake up from the bed. Lord Dranzer had no choice but to do most of the errands himself. Uri attempted to make bonds with a human child right after Lord Dranzer called a council meeting of the four sovereigns. It didn't end well. Herons like himself were known to be delicate, they were in tune with matters of the heart, and would become sick should their human's heart be filled with negative emotions. He was afraid. Uri knew his life was in the hands of such hateful creatures. It was either he faded away, or be consumed by the pain of having to bear their hatred.

"It's such a shame one as beautiful as you would have to suffer like this," a soft whisper reached his ears. The bird lay still in his bed. He felt something approach him, gently caressing his vulnerable form. He realized it was a humanoid form, but only the most powerful bit beasts were able to achieve that, but the shortage of magic made them stay in their beast form to stay alive. "Please open your eyes?" the voice was so soothing he had to obey. Uri let a pathetic crow emit from his beak. "I want to help you" he saw amethyst eyes of a human, who was thought to be dead long ago.

"You" he muttered fervently" Her chubby pale fingers brushed against his forehead, eventually resting between his eyes. Refreshingly cool energy rushed through his body like being bathed in water. The pain that held down his broken body was soon forgotten. "You're" Uri felt more power flow from her into his body. He was soon up and at it again. Astonished he saw that he too had taken up his human form.

"You're beautiful" The human girl replied looking at him. Uri felt blood rush to his cheeks. He bowed to her.

"My lady" Uri said with respect. "Thank you for healing me" He felt the violet eyed person take hold of his hand, now helping him up.

"I cannot accept that gesture," Raine said sadly. "I have lost my ability to support your world." She eased him back into his bed. "I have felt your pain" she offered a smile. "You herons and I are similar; we can sense emotions of other people. I felt your pain, and I have come here to soothe it" He smiled.

"I can sense that you are in pain as well" He replied smoothly, reverting to his bird shape. "What troubles you?" He noted that there were dark circles underneath her eyes. "You have not rested"

"I can't sleep; I have nightmares- of myself. I am not who I once was. I am a prisoner of my own body." Raine said. "I can not remember my own memories, I had to give them up" she replied seriously. "I cannot remember why, but I know it was to protect those who needed me" she knelt down by the bed. "There is darkness in my heart you must never peer into" she warned him. It hurts me to see it, and for a heron it must be worse" Uri nodded in agreement.

"You need to rest though." He pressed gently. His feathers brushed aside some of her soft pink patches of fur away from her face. "Rest, I will sing for you," he murmured.

"My body in the human world is resting; it is my spirit that is restless." She replied. "And if you used your chi now, won't you feel ill again?" she asked genuinely worried about him. "If you must insist in helping me, let me help you first!" Raine swatted the wings away from her hair. "Please, let us form a pact. I have enough energy to sustain you" Uri frowned, a pact with a human? "Some other time then" Raine shied away when she saw his hesitation. "I'm so sorry; I really wanted to become a pillar of your world." Regret filled her being. "I just wished I knew where things went wrong. Why hasn't Lord Drigger come to my rescue? All the females in my family served him faithfully. Isn't he supposed to look after his priestesses?" Uri looked at her again.

"Rest child" he assured her. "Bit beast and humans used to need one another. I see now we beasts are the ones not needed, but we still need humans." He sang a few notes that were meant to soothe the soul. "I would be honoured if the former priestess were to form a pact with me" he replied sincerely. His aura flashed, it manifested in the form of a card imprinted with his image.

"I am no priestess, I never was" Raine said bitterly "I lost my chance to become one" flapping noises sounded outside the halls of the palace. Raine looked around with a panicked look in her eyes. If she were caught what would happen to her? Uri thought. "I will be devoured, my soul would be enough to fuel the existence of a bit beast for another good ten years in your world- 20 if I was in good health" she explained as if sensing his thoughts.

"Leave then" he urged his friend, pressing the card into her hand.

"I can't, I am restless" A strange calm filled Uri, he realized this is what it felt like to really care for a human. He knew she trusted him, to tell him about how vulnerable she was now. Once again he used the tips of his wings to smooth the oddly colour fur from her head.

"I can fix that. Close your eyes" She obeyed reluctantly. The flapping came closer still, causing her to freeze in fear. Uri opened his mouth, and sang the most beautiful song he had sung in his life. Slowly she began to relax, her spirit faded, no doubt to join her physical body in the human world. The fear in both their hearts went away. The magic he wove with his voice was so powerful; it put the intruders outside to sleep.

"Uri, please keep us a secret. I wasn't supposed to be here" Was the last thing Raine said before she was gone. He swore to keep that promise until the day he faded from this plane of existence.

* * *

Kai looked around the hospital room curiously. Two full years had passed since Dranzer stopped talking to him. Here and there he would feel his presence, but it was strained, as if Dranzer himself was feeling weak. He assured himself that it was nothing and continued to live his life- even though every morning he would wake up with an empty feeling in his chest. There was no longer that familiar warmth to greet him every morning. He had tried to give up beyblading because of this sense of loss, but it was a futile attempt. Right now he sat beside the hospital bed, waiting to see how his old comrade was fairing. Kai wanted to join BEGA; he needed this chance to beat Tyson, and to hopefully fill that emptiness inside of him. Unconsciously he gripped Tala's wrist tighter.

"If you keep doing that, we'll have to add a broken wrist to his list of injuries" Brian replied dryly referring to the comatose Tala. Kai let go immediately. Uncomfortable silence filled the room. For some odd reason Kai expected some form of hostility to come from Brian. Kai was going to join the enemy, and for some reason, he could pick up the Blitzkrieg boys blamed him for something. He looked up to see Brian typing away on his laptop. A secret smile lit up the falcon bladder's lips as he gazed at the screen. The furious tapping of his keyboard reached his ears. He peered over Brian's shoulder.

"What has your interest?" He said noting a strange blue screen.

"Friend of mine logged on," Brian grunted as he continued to type at such a rapid pace.

"IamHEAR?" Kai inquired inquisitively. He noted that Brian called himself "PhycoKiller101"

"She likes to play with words" Brian explained, "It sounds like saying I am here all the same anyways." He finally got a reply from the new user

**IamHEAR says:** _it's certainly been a while since I got Internet. You're not going to believe this, but I'm in JAPAN!_

_**PhycoKiller101 says:**__ How in the world did you manage that? Weren't you heading over to Canada?_

_**IamHEAR says:**__ I know right? Hey where are you?_

_**PhycoKiller101 says:**__ …Japan, Shibuya Japan. Maybe we can meet up sometime? You need directions?_

_**IamHEAR says: **__Hey I'm there right now! Hey hey come find me man_

_**PhycoKiler101:**__ Can't. Tala's in the hospital. I'M there visiting. Here-_

Brian clicked some buttons on the program that turned on the Camera on his laptop. A screen popped up with two boxes. One was completely black with the words "camera is not turned on" and the other was loading the image of Brian and Kai. The text conversation continued underneath the videos.

**IamHEAR:** _I'm not turning on video. I don't want you to see me_

_**PhycoKiller101:**__ Didn't expect you to_

"Why not" Kai frowned slightly. "She can see us" the thought unsettled him

_**IamHEAR says:**__ I don't want you to see me. You won't like what you see._

"She's probably ugly." Kai mused. "Or another fan girl"

"I am neither Kai Hiwatari." Kai jumped. That voice that came from the computer was identical to his voice. He looked around paranoid; he was freaked out further when he heard his own voice speak from the computer. "I am of your conscious mind. You have secrets, secrets you don't want anyone to see, not even yourself" Brian chuckled amused at his antics.

"She's good at imitating voices, I had the mic on. So she can hear you speaking.

"Awww you ruined my fun" a low voice came from the other end. Kai felt something wrong with that voice. It was as if the girl on the other side tried to sound more masculine. He would have been fooled had he not known she was a girl. "Brian, I don't have anywhere to stay, I'll be busy for a while" She calmly explained. "Can we meet when I'm settled? You'll take me to see the rest of your team?"

"I dunno… we'll be leaving for the motherland tomorrow."

"You'll leave him behind then? Even though you feel danger looming so close by?"

"We'll try to delay it"

"That's all I ask for Brian. I have to go now"

"Take care" Brian said. A beep came from the program, indicated that the video conversation has ended. He sighed looking at the "offline" status beside his friend. Kai watched as Brian sent a message; she would receive it next time she logged on.

**PhychoKiller101:** _Until next time. I'm kinda lonely so log on soon_

**_Message could not be sent_**

* * *

"Bad news onee Chan" Camryn addressed a hooded figure that was meditating. "Boris is here- he's up to his old tricks again" Camryn unrolled a poster she had torn off of the shop window she was visiting. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave it alone Cam. This is none of our business" Alex snapped. That man disgusted the fox's very being.

"The balance of the bit beasts world hands in the balance. I can't ignore that" Cam beamed in approval at his response. "However, Raine cannot protect their world any longer. She lost that right and disappeared. We can't interfere directly." Anastas opened his violet eyes. "Is there no one who would stand in his way?" He addressed his team mate softly, but without warmth or any sign of emotion in his voice.

"Da BBA Revolutions" Sam piped up. "Inna month de'll host a tournament. If dat man loses, he'll shut it down" Sam was uncomfortable speaking Boris' name, the blue haired kid feared his past, and what Boris has done. Whispering the name would get Sam jittery.

"Captain?" Sid shifted, standing faithfully by Sam's side. "What do we do?"

"First of all, we get shelter, settle down as usual. We need to plant shallow roots and uproot them before we're found gain. We'll do something about the tournament afterwards. This BEGA must not be permitted to win." Anastas spoke softly. "Fortunately, some of us were born in Shibuya" He sent a knowing gaze at the Japanese teenager that accompanied them. She returned that look with a soft smile.

"My parents are dead captain, I have no place here," the girl corrected

"I have been here before, I know of a cabin. It should have the basic necessities," Anastas quickly said. "We just need to supply ourselves with food. Let's make it last a month. We can stay longer if we want to afterward." The group nodded agreeing on something. "I will go with the fair princess" Anastas held his hand out to the girl. "Sam and Sid are together. The rest of you are together, you know what to do," he instructed. The team split up the money they saved and went of their way. After two years of living on the run they had gotten used to the routine. They didn't even need a shopping list to get things done.

* * *

"Niki chaaaan!" Cam sang out as Cam held the hand of the older woman. Nichole felt indignant, but years of living with the child gave the knowledge that Camryn would never stop with this behavior. Cam insisted on living the childhood the abbey took away from him, before landing in Japan, they tried to go to Canada to return Camryn to his birthplace, and track down his remaining family. Nichole blinked in realization

"Camryn, isn't your cousin going to compete in part of that contest? He is a bey-bladder after all, and was involved with helping Mr. Dickenson shut down the Abbey" Camryn nodded, his baby blue eyes that usually held a joyous light in them flashed a darker green hue.

"What are the chances of us encountering them though? I mean I want to meet my cousin again, but I can't be that selfish." The small child clenched his fist tightly. "He's well known, encountering him would blow our cover, and that would destroy everything our Onee chan had worked hard for." Nichole gave a soft smile, despite Camryn's looks and personality; he still possessed a mature and intelligent mind. This was why Camryn was the team's tactician.

"Things aren't what they always seem Camryn" Her mysterious voice flowed out like a soft breeze. "It seems that most of us can track down a way to home from here. Just think about it." It was true. Camryn had a cousin here that was right under their nose. Alex, as stubborn as he was, knew someone here close to home as well. The Japanese medic of the team lived in Shibuya for a while before moving. Sam and Sid would head over to a different part of Japan as soon as this whole issue was resolved. Nichole could always just settle anywhere, but she wanted to go work for Mr. Dickenson. The only issue was the captain, Anastas.

"It would be unfair. Anastas worked and sacrificed so much for us to get this far. He doesn't want to be seen." Camryn pointed out. "I intend to find my family one way or another, and I can do it here, it all depends on the timing" Camryn's eyes returned to their normal blue "So please don't do anything rash. I have a plan to get us there, without interrupting Onee Chan's goals. I just need to double check with Sam"

* * *

"That about settles it doesn't it Alex-sama?" Anastas's alto voice spoke softly to the silver haired fox. Anastas was of course, carrying the heavy groceries. His companion nodded as they walked into a secluded alley. They made sure no witnesses were around before using their magic to store what they had bought. "I know what you are thinking; we can definitely end our traveling here within this month if we crossed paths with the BBA." Anastas observed Alex carefully, noting the fox tensed for a split second before flicking his immaculate silver hair over his shoulder. "You're nervous" Anastas noted. Alex looked over at Anastas, even though the fox's eyes never opened; Anastas was able to read Alex's emotions. Anastas closed his violet eyes as a small headache washed over him "I can't deny this statement, we can definitely send everyone home, and end our suffering once and for all." A pair of footsteps echoed in the alley, followed by another groups"

"Is 'dat true captin'?" Sam's eyes sparkled as he heard the news.

"Provided we directly cross paths with BBA? Yes, yes we can" Alex spat out bitterly.

"But we can wait until the whole BEGA vs. BBA thing is done!" Camryn cried out. He really wanted to spare the captain from having to confront the others.

"Why wait? Dere's no reason why we can't go now-" Sam was cut off then something caught his eye. "There! It's Tyson from da BBA" he said shocked. It was the oddest stroke of luck. Tyson was yelling out, venting his frustration on Kai, who was casually ignoring him. Alex made a move to stop Sam, but he was already running out onto the busy streets to catch the two celebrities, Sid following close by.

"Those idiots!" Nichole cried out in frustration "They'll get run over if they just run out onto the street" Cam grabbed her hand and they chased the two as well, leaving Anastas there with a stunned Alex.

"This is going to ruin everything" Alex panicked, eyeing Kai carefully. He too, made a move to give chase, but was held back by Anastas' gentle but firm grip.

"You didn't get to hear me finish my statement from earlier." His voice was strained, barely above a whisper. "I'm tired of running too Alex. I want to stop wandering aimlessly around the world. I think we should end it here"

"Ana-" Alex breathed out "You sure about this? This could mean possibly having to deal with-" He gulped "_him_"

"Thank you for keeping me in your thoughts my friend" Anastas released his hold over Alex's wrist. "Let's catch up to them all shall we?" Anastas offered him a cryptic smile.

"_I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion  
cause forward motion is harder than it sounds"_

* * *

"I know you can hear me Kai! Stop ignoring me!" Tyson yelled frustrated, he ignored the people looking at him in disapproval. Kai stopped his aimless wandering much to Tyson's delight. "Hey Kai, now that you've stopped ignoring-"

"Quiet Tyson" Kai cut in sharply. His violet eyes scanned the road they were walking on. It was fairly busy, but not overcrowded, yet the alarm bells in his head was still sounding. People passed by in their bright summer outfits, not really caring about Tyson and Kai. Finally he figured out what was wrong with the picture. Further down the road was a group of people who looked completely out of place- long sleeve shirts, dark colours to absorb the bright rays of the sun, and most of them looked as if this was their first trip outside their hose. A cold sweat struck the two when they picked the group out from the crowd. "Otakus" Kai breathed out

"We have to run" Tyson whispered. Before they could run off, a strong gust of wind blew in their faces, cutting off their subtle escape. "Hiro?" Tyson knew his brother favoured to make a dramatic entrance like this one, there Hiro was dressed up in his ninja-esque outfit.

"Well if it isn't the Twilight Brigade" Hiro said addressing the oddly dressed people. They looked up and seemed to recognize him.

"Jin of the Gale" the tallest woman spoke up. Tyson took a better look at the group of four. The one who addressed Hiro s Jin was taller than his brother, towering over 6" at least. Her mocha brown skin gave her an exotic appearance, and the strange accent in her Japanese indicated she wasn't a native who often visited a tanning salon. She has auburn hair that reached her shoulders and flared out at the end. Her bangs fell into her chocolate brown eyes that gave off a mysterious vibe. Holding that girl's hand was a short white girl around Kenny's height. Golden blonde hair was tied up in pigtails, framing her doll like face that was covered in freckles. Her baby blue eyes reminded Tyson of Max's, he got a feeling he could get along with her.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Am I glad to see you!" The man that spoke up had fiery red hair that was gelled up and emerald green eyes. He was another one of the tall pale people. The ginger kid had a crooked nose, and thick Russian accent, despite speaking Japanese fluently.

"I'll say, how's da trainin' goin' on?" That Japanese girl…those pink eyes seemed familiar.

"Kiku?" Tyson cried out immediately recognizing her. "I haven't seen you since you moved to Osaka!" Sam, whose birth name _was _Kiku Nemuri, beamed at him while playing with her sky blue hair. Tyson noted she added sapphire streaks to it.

"How ya doin' Tyson?" she greeted. "Nice to know you haven't forgotten the little people in your life. You were such a small kid then, didn't know if you'd remember me ya know?"

"Oh heck no, I could never win against you when we beybattled" Tyson said with a cocky grin "But that's all about to change, how about a rematch? I'm going to grind you into the dust"

"Later Tyson" Hiro cut in sharply "Where is your captain?" He asked them giving the group a sharp glare

"How could you expect us to bring Onee Chan out here?" Camryn cried out indignantly. "Onee Chan can't be seen, not now! Nee Chan sacrificed so much to bring us here, the least we could do is-" Camryn angrily wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh Fu- fudge muffins" Sid corrected himself. "That's right" he said eyeing Kai nervously.

"I knew bringing you two along would be a big burden on out team, nothing but dead-weights who think of nothing but themselves." And acidic voice spat out. "Jin of the Gale, you'd do well to leave the captain out of this issue." A girl approached them with a challenging tone. She has beautiful silver hair tied in steryotypical "Chinese" twin buns. The left over strands brushed her shoulders. It complimented the colour of her sun kissed skin. Tyson being a teenager was automatically drawn to stare at her graced figure. The new girl was at least a C cup with those melons he noted. Her legs were sinfully sexy, more so since her Chinese style dress had the slit in it, and there was something strapped to her thigh, which to Tyson's teenage hormonal delight, she lifter the dress to pull it out.

"Don't you think you're going to far Alexiss?" Sam weakly protested. What Alex pulled out was a bladed metal fan that could do so much damage.

"Is your captain running away from me?" Jin taunted

"You know VERY well why I cannot allow Anastas to come over here" Alex snarled. "Another word from you and I'd happily gouge out your eye."

"Enough hime sama" A gentle voice cut through her threat. The last person stepped in. This person wore a zipped up black jacket that hid their figure as well as faded blue jeans. A dark purple hat covered most of the face. Tyson was able to see the person's violet eyes.

"Take off that hat Anastas, you're not fooling anyone" The new group of people seemed upset with this, but Anastas held out a hand and slipped the cap off. Hiro looked at Tyson and Kai expectantly. "Well you two? What do you see?" Tyson was curious as to why his brother was too eager to see their reactions. Anastas was a plain looking boy; his purple hair matched his eyes and was held in a ponytail. Big deal, lots of boys he knew had long hair, Ray for example was one of them.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove Jin of the gale" the odd boy spoke softly "but I know you shouldn't push others into things when they aren't ready. You knew I didn't want to be seen at all, and I'm afraid I won't be today" Anastas spoke while carefully placing the cap back on.

"An illusion" Hiro bitterly spat out "you tricked us"

"No Hiro san, you deluded yourself into thinking your goals would be so easy to accomplish. I am not obliged to re establish some of my connections to the past. Especially the painful ones" Anastas spoke. Tyson blinked rapidly, something was happening. He barely registered Hiro rushing to tackle Anastas onto the ground; Alex stepped in to defend her captain. The others gasped and stood around looking nervous. What really attracted Tyson's line of vision though was Anastas. For a split second after he was tackled by Hiro, her saw a flash of pink, Alex then got in the way, a flash of red, and then a big blur. He wasn't crazy, everything else seemed fine. Kiku was clutching onto the Russian boy clear as day, but when he looked at Anastas, it was as blurry, like a smudge on a camera lens. The colours shifted, then focused, but changed again. This makes no sense!

"ENOUGH!" Tyson observed as the tallest woman of the group went over to forcibly separate Hiro from the other two. She yanked on his ear, Tyson winced as she did it in the same manner Hillary would have done if she found he didn't finish his homework. Alex was about to leap at his brother again, but was held back by Anastas. "You Granger are the immature and conceited boy I have ever seen. What in the devil's NAME gives you the right to assault teenagers in public? I assure you you're not God, you can't tell young kids to do your bidding, and assault them when they don't. Anastas listened to your request to get rid of the headgear, you should respect the fact that. Yes, maybe he doesn't want anyone knowing what he looks like you prick" She finished off her lecture with a sharp twist of his ear. "Get over your controlling manipulative habits, you're not gaining any friends here"

"I think he learned his lesson Nichole" Anastas cut in. Tyson looked at him one more time and his vision focused to reveal the same Anastas with a black eye. Kai however was not satisfied.

"Did you just get a hair cut?"

"Did I?" Anastas answered cryptically. "I think you have a vague idea what's going on here Hiwatari" Tyson reeled. Instead of the soft spoken and polite tone of voice Anastas first addressed his brother Hiro with, his voice shifted to one filled with anger and hatred. The poison in his icy tone was enough to send shivers down his spine. "I don't want people to see my face, let alone my body. As Hiro mentioned, it's an illusion. One that's hard to keep up if I keep imagining a different form"

"Why the illusion then?" Tyson couldn't help but blurt out. Anastas stopped glaring at Kai and looked at him, visibly calming down

"Because, seeing myself in the mirror makes things hard for me. If I know what I really look like, I can't live my own life; I'll only be a shadow of what was meant to be. I'd like to move forward, forget the past."

"You can't run forever" Hiro pointed out

"You're right, I can't. I know that's the reason that brought my team here. However, one more interference from you and I will curse the world until my final breathe. I will do things my way Mr. Archeologist"

"_well every time I gain some ground  
I gotta turn myself around again  
it's harder than it sounds"_

**Forward Motion by Relient K**


	4. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

"_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

* * *

There was a moment of silence. For the longest time Anastas and Hiro were locked in an intense staring competition. Finally Anastas broke the silence, "Hiro-san, why are you so determined to force me into revealing my true face? It changes nothing."

"If you're dead set on believing that then revealing your face anyways shouldn't be such a big deal," Hiro countered.

"Your life isn't what's affected, mine is. I think I should have a say in weather or not I keep a low profile," Anastas coolly reflected. Tyson shifted nervously. He knew an argument was about to start, and in a public place too. Was this what his team mates felt when he started something with Hillary? "Hiro I am no threat to you or your family," continued Anastas. "If you let me go about my business you'd forget me by next week, all of you"

"I remember you, and that was only two months ago!" Hiro pointed, out controlling himself from shouting. Tyson recalled they were in Egypt two months ago for the tournament. "And your identity is not as harmless as you claim, that's why I'm so determined to unmask you now," Anastas opened his mouth to retort. Tyson noted that Anastas' team looked tense, as if they were ready to attack his older brother at any given second. A slight whimper came from the small blonde kid, and instantly Anastas gave all his attention to her. Tyson observed as he expressed tenderness while looking at the small girl.

"Hiro-san we will never get anywhere if we continue debating." Anastas focused back to speaking with Hiro. "So I have a deal to make. I want my team to face off against the Bladebreakers. If they win, I'll take the illusion off. If my team wins, you pay for our expenses for our stay in Japan."

"Why can't you just face off against just one of us and get this over with faster?"

"If I have to face my past, then my whole team is doing it with me." Anastas stated as if the fact was obvious. Hiro nodded as if it was a fair deal.

"Follow me then. You too Kai, this is too important". Hiro added after seeing Kai try to make his escape.

* * *

After much protesting on Kai's end, he trailed behind the strange group. He didn't enjoy being in their presence. Something at the back of his mind told him he wouldn't like who this Anastas person was. The boy in question was walking ahead of the group with Tyson. Tyson seemed to be getting along with Anastas, he was laughing loudly at his own jokes while Anastas nodded politely. He said something in return that made Tyson's eyes bug out.

The one that Tyson called Kiku stood beside the tall Russian boy Sid. Kai didn't like her either. He scrutinized her carefully, picking apart every bit of her body language. Kai decided that this girl was snobbish and bossy, and from there the thoughts went on until he concluded she couldn't be trusted. She would have to be a good bladder too considering Tyson never won against her during the short time they knew each other. The ginger kid known as Sid was beside Kiku. He stood well over Kai, much to his displeasure. He must have been as tall as Tala, if not taller. There was a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, and his lopsided grin completed his delinquent look. No doubt that guy liked to joke around and pull pranks.

"If you think too hard you might only pick out qualities in people you hate, hun." Kai tuned to the one who walked behind him. It was a mystery what her eye colour was since Alex always kept them closed. Her lips formed a coy smile that was neither comforting nor sinister. Alex's body always seemed to move sensually, from the confident sway of her hips to the smooth flow of her arm movements. "Do you like what you see, Kai?" She asked sweetly when she caught him staring at her odd clothing. There was a very deep plunge in the neckline of her Chinese robes that revealed too much of her breasts for his taste. Kai had to admit she was attractive; he would go so far as to say beautiful, but the flirty tone she took to him meant she would be a handful.

"I've never seen clothes like that before on a Neko Jinn" Kai admitted. He caught sight of her pointed ears every time she flipped her silver hair over her shoulder.

"I doubt you ever will." Her tone of voice dropped its playful over tones and was replaced by tightly restrained anger. "Never call me by that term again you hear me, Hiwatari?" She was quick to change her mood. Right now she reminded him a poisonous snake about to strike him. Kai's eyes wandered down to where the long slit in her dress was being wary of the weapon he knew she had strapped to her shapely legs. He decided to stop talking to her.

"Are we there yet?" The little blond girl was riding on Anastas' shoulders. Kai noted that the purple hair Anastas had grew out again to his mid back, as opposed to the shoulder length it was earlier. That is if it really was his hair or an illusion. Kai glared at the back of Camryn's head as if willing her to burst into flame. She had been asking the same question ever since she found out she would be meeting the team. "Awwww, but Onee-chan, I just want to see Max!" Kai winced. She was clearly a foreigner who was out to butcher the language.

"Hey kid," Kai called out to them. Camryn tapped the top of Anastas' head, signalling for him to face Kai. "You've got it all wrong. You can't address Anastas as _onee-chan_."

"Why not?" Camryn tilted her head to the side cutely. "Onee-chan doesn't mind. We're all like family!" She gave a wide grin that reminded Kai of Max's bubbly attitude,

"_Onee-chan_ in Japanese means 'older sister' Anastas is a boy—you say _onii-chan_," Kai explained. "Now stop being one of those tourist otakus who butcher my native language"

"It's fine, Hiwatari. Cam can call me whatever she would like." Anastas replied while turning back to walk again. "It's not the most embarrassing thing she's done."

"Isn't your native language Russian?" Camryn asked cheekily

"If you're such a fan of us then you should know I grew up here," Kai snapped.

"Are you children done arguing now?" Hiro asked sarcastically "Tyson, go get everyone and meet us out by the koi pond"

* * *

"Don't you find that odd? Onee-chan he said he grew up here." Camrn's voice reached Anastas' ears from above his head.

"He did. Kai was born and raised close to Shibuya. Isn't that right, 'Sammy'?"Anastas pointed out. He sucked in a breath as the child on his shoulders immediately turned to face Sam, kneeing him in the neck in the process.

"…Well yeah I knew him, we went to the same grade school together," Sam lowered her voice to a hushed tone. "And be quiet Cam. He doesn't seem to know it's us yet."

"I CAN BE LOUD IF I WANT TO!" Cam threw a tantrum. Anastas quickly dug his fingers into Camryn's legs as a warning to calm down. He sighed as the group reached the koi pond in Tyson's backyard. Anastas stretched his back as soon as Camryn hopped off his back, a popping noise sounded as his spine shifted into position. Anastas observed Kai as the loner habitually walked up to the lone maple tree and climbed into it to survey everyone no doubt.

"It's a long and complicated story Camryn. If Sam knew Kai while she was a child, then logically he knew Tyson too. This statement is untrue as Tyson Granger never attended a school with a Kai Hiwatari." Anastas stated with his cold logic.

"Your logic is as straight as a circle, it's gibberish!" Sid exclaimed as he tried to take in the process

"Sam wasn't always Sam because she was born "Kiku Nemuri", the sleeping chrysanthemum. Kai wasn't Kai. He like other children abducted into the abbey, he had his memories erased about his childhood. He remembers nothing, not even his birth name" Anastas whispered reverently. "There was only one girl in existence that retained her memories, and was able to give back what Boris has stolen from others."

_Raine…_ Silence fell upon the whole group as the name was not said, but thought of by all.

"He will pay dearly for hurting her" Anastas announced with a waver in his voice. Clearly he was angry, he gripped his launcher tightly making his knuckles underneath his gloves turn white. "He may suffer now from his lack of memories, but I _will_ make him regret taking her loyal nature for granted."

"Nee-chan…" Camryn trailed off. She had to admit seeing her captain like this scared her. She knew Anastas was very close to Raine, but she could never see how he could possibly hate the one person Raine adored above all else. Raine definitely would not have liked that, Raine would give anything to keep her brother happy. "You know Raine onee-sama would have given up her life to make him smile right"

"I know" Cam heard Anastas reply. He was controlling his voice, making sure his disgust didn't leak into his words "and he was obligated to do something right to earn that devotion. This was the ultimate betrayal and she's gone now because of it" Camryn never got the chance to argue because Tyson managed to usher in the full group into the tiny back yard. Her eyes skimmed over the other people. She wasn't interested in them. Her heart raced as she waited for that one bladder to look at her too. Max soon made eye contact and Camryn watched as his eyes went big with shock. She was pleasantly surprised to see him as well. She was so shocked she stayed rooted to her spot. Her legs locked into place and her voice refused to work. Tears of joy pooled in her eyes making his freckled face blurry.

"Camryn?" she heard Max croak out. "Cammy, is that really you?" She nodded enthusiastically, opting not to let her weak voice ruin the moment. She let out a high pitch wail and threw herself against his body. As he felt his strong arms wrap around her torso to support her weight she let out a torrent of tears she was holding back. "I- I…" she tried to get her words straight but all that came out was a string of incoherent babbling noises. _'Come on Cam, you're more mature than this! You're grown up now so stop crying like a baby' _Cam scolded herself. She felt Max's hand rub her back soothingly.

"I know Cam" Max replied, his voice cracked "I missed you too. I thought you were dead. I missed my baby cousin"

"I'm your ONLY cousin and don't you forget it! If you replaced me I'm going to tell everyone embarrassing things about you" Cam chocked out. She was happy, so unbelievably happy. After being taken from home, after having to grow up in the abbey with fake memories, she was finally with her family, alive and well. Camryn was finally _home_.

* * *

Ray was stumbled back in shock. He was walking behind Max when a blonde blur tackled Max. It let out a wail and a string of unintelligible babbles. Ray understood it was an emotional time when Max let a few stray tears run down his face. The small girl was wiping her face into his shirt. She looked no older than an eight year old, and her reaction was like a child who found their mother after getting lost. It was touching to say the least. However he was curious, Hiro had mentioned there was a surprise in the back yard for EVERYONE to see. Ray scanned the group that sat on the back porch.

"YOU!" he roared angrily when he caught a glimpse of that silver hair. A low growl instinctively came from him. He glared at the girl with his golden eyes; his pupils shrank to narrow slits making him more intimidating. "I thought you were dead", He spat out.

"You mean you _hoped_ I was dead dear. You should have more faith in me honey, we kitsune jinns are more resilient than you give us credit for". Her full pouty lips curved slightly into an irritating smirk. "besides, that's no way to greet you fiancé now is it?"

"What?" Ray heard Hillary shriek behind him. "You're both too young for that!" she lectured "And I thought you had a thing for Mariah Ray!"

"It was an arranged marriage between Mei Ho and me" Ray hissed. He could feel the hairs on him rise up in alarm. "I would never want that vile…fox near me if I could help it."

"Mariah eh? Ah yes, my soon to be sister in law- well not anymore obviously. She'll be happy to know she's off the hook from marrying my brother" the ever present smirk was present on Alex. "However, you know what has to happen if I found that you've cheated on me with another woman right dear? It's kitsune jinn custom to serve the mistress' head on a silver platter for the cheating husband." Ray eyed Alex's bladed fan as she seductively licked it. "I wonder how much she'll beg me to spare her life mmm?" that was the last straw he needed. No one threatened his friends. Shoving Max and the girl out of his way, he lunged at Alex. He never got to her, a sharp pain burst in his abdomen. Instinctively he curled up in pain causing him to miss his target.

"I cannot allow you to harm the princess" A soft voice above him spoke. "She is the only hope for the revival of the kitsune jinns" Looking up Ray saw a boy who held out a hand to help him up. Anger still clouded Ray's judgement so he slapped away the hand in revulsion and dusted himself off. Ray glared at the boy, noting the thick illusion that surrounded his face.

"You're a kitsune jinn too" Ray growled. He was clutching his fist too tightly, his long nails cut into his palms. "You're all disgusting; you're culture, your looks, and your stupid magic. We should have won that war, not you deceitful bastards. I was happy to hear your whole nation was slaughtered in a night"

"Your hatred runs deep stranger" the soft voice replied. "However, the war is long over, and a peace treaty was signed. The double marriages between you two and the kitsune prince were meant to unify your people in peace, and yet you bear such an unspeakable hatred."

* * *

Kai watched the scene unfold with interest. At least now he knew why Alex was offended when he referred to her as a neko jinn- she was something completely different. Not that he got a better look at her, he did notice that while Ray had cat like qualities, Alex resembled foxes in old Japanese legends. Kitsunes were known as beautiful seductresses with powerful magic of illusions at their disposal. It easily explained why every male in the vicinity including him felt the need to look at her. Kai quickly deduced that foxes and cats didn't get along, hence Ray's hostile greeting. Alex stood behind Anastas with an arrogant smirk. Ruby red blood seeped out of a small cut on her lips, she probably cut herself on her bladed fan when Ray lunged at her. "So Anastas is a kitsune like Alex" Kai mused. He frowned "That doesn't explain why Hiro wants me to see his real face."

Kai observed the others interacting. Everyone on the team had seen the strange group some time in the past. Max was the cousin of Camryn, Alex was engaged to Ray, Sam used to be childhood friends with Tyson. He looked closer at Sam, she was pleasantly chatting with Hillary while looking over Kenny's laptop, she knew them too. Well she did grow up around here, so it wasn't a stretch that she met those two in school either.

"Hold on a minute! What's going on here?" Daichi yelled. Kai smirked. He was so confused, yet too impatient to try and figure things out himself. "How do you guys know each other?" the question was enough to dispel the fight between Alex and Ray before a fight broke out. Everyone then proceeded to explain what Kai just figured out with his logical deductions. "You! How did anyone meet you?" Daichi pointed an accusatory finger at Sid. "It's obvious everyone in your team knows us so spill it, you too" Daichi directed the end comment to Anastas. Kai listened in intently. He could figure out how the last two fit the puzzle.

"Well I did meet Kenny here two years ago" Sid gestured to the shortest member of the team. "As you can tell I'm from Russia. I helped a poor guy out when he was about to get mugged while you guys were at the finals of the tournament"

"I lost track of Tyson because he was running to fast for me to catch up. Some beyblading gang wanted to steal Dizzi away from me" Kenny clutched his laptop to him closely. "Thank you by the way, I would have been lost without you. I always wondered by the way, you were able to take me back to the hotel and I didn't even have to tell you. How did you know?"

"It was no accident Kenny I was in the area Kenny" Sid said with a guilty smile. "Don't hate me but I knew you were with the Blade Breakers at the tournament. I also knew what hotel you guys were at." Sid bit his lip nervously. "You see, I was _spying_ on you guys. I kinda blew my cover when I stepped in so I though why the hell not and helped you get back." Alarm bells rang in Kai's head. A spy? The only reason they team had to be spied on two years ago was because of _that_ organization. Kai felt like he was doused in water.

"In other words, Sid was working for Boris to collect information on your team." Anastas announced. Sid hung his head in shame. Kai was already on alert, he put his past behind him and he was determined to keep it that way. He scanned the rest of the group and noted that they too had a nervous look to them. "At that time two years ago when you were defeating BIOVOLT, we were stuck in the abbey." Anastas' violet eyes met Kai's identical ones. "The very same abbey you grew up in Kai. Do you remember me?"

"No" Kai laughed hard. He laughed because stress broke him. Fear pooled in his chest, making his heart beat painfully. He was hysterical. Two years ago he put his grandfather behind bars. Two years ago Boris was arrested for all of the crimes he committed against children like him. Two years ago he let go of those memories that haunted him, the memories that terrorized dreams until he woke up screaming from nightmares. Two years ago he made it clear to Tala that HE WOULD NO GO BACK TO THAT MESS. Was this how Wyatt felt when the artificial bit beast took his mind? Nothing was his anymore; Kai's life was spinning out of control. All he wanted was a chance to beat Tyson and settle the score, to come out as number one as a testament to all he put up with to get to where he was now. "This is just a dream, just a fucking nightmare"

"No Kai, no this isn't." Kai looked up with his dilated eyes, trying to focus on the newest speaker. His mouth opened in shock when he realized who was talking. "You remember me Kai, that is good". Nichole spoke smoothly with her still mysterious tone of voice. "I told you someday you'll look back at that time two years ago and laugh at it."

"This isn't a happy laugh" Kai bit down as he slammed his feelings into an imaginary chest and locked them up. He was still breathing hard from his little fit, but at least he was in control again. He swore it wouldn't happen again, Kai aimed to be perfect. "I left you all back there, all in my memories. You should have stayed there".

"You left us like you left your sister. Never the less, we will not become a mere memory" Anastas shouted at him. Kai took his attention off Nichole to raise his eyes in curiosity. Kai knew Anastas was a lot like him, calm and collected. Now that he thought about it, the Twilight Brigade seemed like a mirror of his team, it was especially eerie because everyone here was connected. A feeling of ice cold dread ran through his veins. This was why Hiro wanted him to see who Anastas really was. Anastas had some connection to his past, and even the memories of the abbey they all grew up in. Kai then deduced that Anastas' abnormal behaviour was due to something about the past, somewhere along the like their bond had snapped. "Kai Hiwatari today my team will face yours, and no matter who wins we will make you answer to your sick crimes. I will personally make your future moments a living nightmare" Anastas said with venom dripping from every word he uttered.

"Let's get this started then" Hiro piped up. "So Kai, your team is challenged, who are you sending in first?" Kai studied the situation warily. He wasn't ready to face his past just yet, besides he wanted to observe the other team to get a feel of their style. His eyes wandered over to his team mates. Max needed time to reunite with his cousin, and Tyson, Hillary and Kenny were obviously catching up to Sam. That left Daichi and Ray.

"Oh wait a minute. I'm not battling unless Sam goes with me!" Sid declared taking hold of Sam's hand with a cheesy smile. "We're a team" they both said in perfect sync. Well that just made Kai's decision so much easier, Tyson and Daichi was the strongest tag team of the whole group.

"Ray, you go" Kai noted how Alex lit up with her coy smile

"If that's the case that I should settle my little spat with my fiancé" she replied airily. She fixed a metallic silver beyblade onto her launcher before approaching the stadium opposite Ray. Kai noted Ray look as if he was ready to commit murder.

"Not to self, keep those two apart at all costs" Kai muttered darkly.

"Hey Sam, tell me how long before I win this battle" Alex shouted to her friend. Kai noted Alex's face paled visibly when Sam shook her head. "No matter" he heard her whisper angrily. "This is going to be settled on way or another." The two were locked in a glaring match. Kai could hear the animalistic growls resounding from their throats.

* * *

"Bitch" Ray called her as the two tightened their grips on their launchers

"Asshole" Alex retaliated as the two tensed their muscles

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ray shouted, unable to contain his frustration.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" The beyblades were launched.

"Man those two have issues" Tyson muttered under his breath

"To think that's you in 10 years" Hiro remarked dryly watching the fierce battle ahead.

"Those two, the pride of their whole villages rest on their shoulders. For decades, no, centuries the neko jinns and the kitsune jinns have been fighting a war that hasn't seen an end to it." Hiro explained "Countless lives were lost, all mothers, sons, friends and family. Thus the peace treaty happened"

"However, one night after the deal was struck, the kitsune jinns were wiped out in one night. No one since then has heard of them- until now. That's why this arranged marriage must go well if what's left of a whole nation wants a chance at survival" Anastas spoke ominously "but it seems fate has other ideas..."

"I should strangle you" Rei said straining against his morals. Usually he wouldn't hit a girl, but Alex was one true exception.

"What gives you the right traitor? After all the children you murdered that night- on that night!" Alex cried out frustrated "Your pride yourselves as allies of justice? I see you for what you are, you're nothing but a liar and a backstabber. I will stop at nothing to end you where you are" Alex snarled.

"That's enough you two!" Hiro called to them. "The next two should go"

"Cam" was Anastas' reply

"Max" was Kai's

* * *

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"  
_

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**


End file.
